A touch panel is a sensing device capable of receiving touch input signals. The touch panel brings a new appearance for information exchange, which is a new appealing information interactive device. The development of touch panel technology has aroused widespread concern from information media at home and abroad; and the touch panel technology has become a booming high-tech industry in the optoelectronics.
Currently, a touch screen usually includes a display screen and a touch panel located on the display screen. However, as an independent component from the display screen, when the touch panel is used in electronic products which have achieved human-machine interaction, the touch panel needs to be ordered according to a size of the display screen, and then it is assembled. Currently, there are mainly two different ways for the assembly of the touch panel and the display screen, i.e. a frame attach and a full attach, the frame attach is to attach the edge of the touch panel to the edge of the display screen, the full attach is to attach an entire lower surface of the touch panel to an entire upper surface of the display screen.
As an assembly module of a polarizer, a filter module, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) module, and a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) module, the touch panel has a great thickness which is difficult to be reduced. As a component independent on the display screen, the touch panel needs a complex assembly process and this will increase the thickness and the weight of the electronic products in the assembly of the touch screen; moreover, one more assembly process would lead to an increase of the probability of undesired products and the manufacturing cost.